disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Atlantic: Sugar, Spice, and Everything Kwazii!
'Atlantic: Sugar, Spice, and Everything Kwazii! '''is the 35th episode of Season 32. Summary When Kwazii finds an ancient cake recipe, he decides to collect all the ingredients from every different place of Disney Junior Island so he can bake this magical cake, but he’ll not be doing it alone as he need his friends’ help to find them. Plot The episode begins in the kitchen of the Octopod where Kwazii in his Baker Form was making new sweets and desserts for his friends to enjoy after dinner. He was working really hard, but he had help from his Terra Monsters, who had all the ingredients, stirred, mixed, and worked hard on the dough as Magic gave Kwazii the finished cookie dough but he seemed to be busy mixing the cake dough as he adds sugar to the batter and continues stirring. So, while he stirred, Kwazii levitates the tray of unbaked cookies into the oven and sets the time. After the cookies were baked, Baker Kwazii transforms back into Kwazii and he lets out a heavy sigh of relief, finally relieved that everything is done for dinner this evening. Later, it was dinnertime and the Octonauts were enjoying their meal and after they finished, they dig in on the desserts that Kwazii baked as they munched on cakes, ice cream, and cookies. But when they took a bite out of the cookies, they found that these cookies tasted terrible! Dashi tells Kwazii that something is wrong with the cookies as Kwazii takes it from her and says that the cookies taste find, only when he took a bite out of it, he found that it really did taste horrible as he said that he doesn’t understand why his cookies tasted so awful just as at the counter, Pearl picked up a box that says SALT, which means that Kwazii must’ve used salt by accident instead of sugar. Feeling silly, Kwazii apologizes to his friends and says that he and his Terra Monsters will make up for the dessert disaster tomorrow. Captain Barnacles comes to his friend’s side and gives him a comforting pat on the shoulder, assuring him that he’ll make the best dessert tomorrow at the next dinner. Kwazii thanks his captain, but he hoped that he will. The next morning after breakfast, Kwazii and his Terra Monsters were searching in dessert cookbooks for some new desserts. They felt like giving up for that none of the desserts are perfect for dinner this evening, just as Kwazii spots an ancient looking parchment underneath a book and he goes over to it to pick it up and reads it. Then, with his eyes growing wide with surprise and excitement, Kwazii finds that the parchment is a recipe for a magical cake called a Clarity Cake. This recipe sounds very fascinating and very interesting to make, and even better, it may be old, but it's new and different to Kwazii. And best of all, this cake seems like a very promising dessert for dinner this evening. Luckily, there were only four ingredients to find: Olympus flour, Barn Owl eggs, Neverland sugar, and the last ingredient was magic nectar from the sweet-sticky lily of the Enchanted Forest. These ingredients sounded easy to get because Kwazii had been to these places before, but even though it's easy, he needed help to get them so he called his friends for their help. When Sofia, Captain Jake, Doc, and Connor arrived, Kwazii explains to them about the Clarity Cake recipe and says that he needs their help to get the ingredients from every location of Disney Junior Island. Luckily, they gladly said that they’d love to and Connor would love to taste that Clarity Cake after they collect all the ingredients and finish baking it. After leaving Starlight Beach, Sofia asks where they should start first as Kwazii pulled out the recipe and reads the first one: Olympus flour, and it’s located in Mount Olympus. Now that they know where to start, they can go up to Mount Olympus as they flew to their first location. When they were in the sky, Connor suggests that they’d go see Demeter since she is not only the goddess of seasons, but also the goddess or harvesting. When they arrived at the home of Demeter, Connor knocks on the door and there appeared the harvest goddess’s daughter, Persephone. Sofia asks if her (Persephone) mother is in as Persephone replied that she’s in the garden, doing some wheat harvesting. The kids and Kwazii thanked Persephone as she lets them in and leads them to the garden, where they saw Demeter working, and tying up some stalks of wheat with a rope. When she saw that Persephone brought in some guests, Demeter greets them with a smile and she asks what brings them to Mount Olympus as Kwazii explains about the Clarity Cake recipe and Sofia politely asks if they can use a sack of Mount Olympus flour to make the cake. Thinking, Demeter replied that she was going to deliver some of the wheat she harvested to some mortal bakers who asked for some to make their bread, but she supposed that she and Persephone have time to make the flour before she can make the delivery on Earth. Later, Sofia, Kwazii, Captain Jake, and Connor have helped Demeter collect all the wheat that they need for the flour and they thank her for her help, as the harvest goddess thanks them back and wishes them good luck on finding the other ingredients for the Clarity Cake before she went down to deliver the mortals the Olympus wheat. The kids and the pirate cat took off and Persephone waves goodbye to them. As they flew back in the sky, Captain Jake asks Kwazii what was next on the ingredient list. Pulling out the recipe, Kwazii peers at the second ingredient and reads “one or two Barn Owl eggs.” There were a lot of eggs in the Fantasy Forest, but Kwazii didn’t wanna risk taking any eggs away from their mothers. But he needed barn owl eggs to make the Clarity Cake, so he guessed that he has no choice as he and his friends landed in front of the entrance to the Fantasy Forest and they walked in the forest just to enter the Autumn Atrium, where there were a lot of autumn type animals playing or working around. Then, Sofia saw a barn owl nest with a barn owl and an adult barn owl with some... barn owl eggs! Flying up, Kwazii politely asks the barn owl mother if he can use one or two of her eggs and explains to her that he and his friends are making a Clarity Cake. Luckily, the barn owl mother lets him take only one and Kwazii thanks her for that. Now for the third ingredient: Neverland sugar. Luckily, Captain Jake knows where they can find Neverland sugar, in the Sweet Field, where the fairies and sparrow men worked to get sugar. When the five friends arrived at the Sweet Field, they saw a lot of fairies chopping down sugarcanes, squeezing out sugary juice, boiling the liquid in huge hot pots, and turning it into sticky brown mountains of sugar. Kwazii, Sofia, Connor, Doc, and Captain Jake walked towards the fairies and Doc politely asks them if she and her friends can have some sugar to make the Clarity Cake. The fairies smiled and said that they’d be happy to lend their new friends some sugar as they filled a bowl full of it and handed it to Doc. Now that they’ve got the sugar, the gang had one last ingredient: the sweet and sticky nectar from the lily of the Enchanted Forest. As Kwazii and his friends waved goodbye and thanks to the fairies, they went to the Enchanted Forest. In the Enchanted Forest, Kwazii, Sofia, Captain Jake, Doc, and Connor ventured deep until they reached a foggy, dreary, and creepy area that they’ve never explored in before. Today, they’ve traveled everywhere in and out of Disney Junior Island, but this place would take them to a deep no-travelers zone, a place that is so far from their comfy homes, even Kwazii couldn’t imagine it. However, that didn’t stop him as he tells himself to focus on finding the last ingredient he needs to make the Clarity Cake. Powers that Kwazii uses * Atlantic Armor * Poseidon’s Trident * Aqua Wings * Super Speed * Super Sight * Super Strength * Magic Sword * Magic Rope * Cooking & Baking Magic * Levitation * Magic Cleaning Brush * Appearing Power Characters * Kwazii * Captain Jake * Sofia * Connor * Doc * Captain Barnacles * Peso * Dashi * Shellington * Tweak * Professor Inkling * Tunip * Other Vegimals * Demeter * Persephone Fantasy Forest animals * Barn Owl Terra Monsters * Trivia * This episode is an inspiration and is similar to ''Dulcie’s Taste of Magic from the Disney Fairies book series, only there are some differences. * The episode’s title is a play on the saying “sugar, spice, and everything nice”. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Season 32 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Doc Mcstuffins Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Magic Category:Episodes based on books Category:Book-inspired episodes Category:Episodes featuring Terra Monsters Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Atlantic episodes Category:Episodes that need images Category:Disney Fairies (book series) Category:Season 32 episodes based on books